


Hiraeth

by StarrySapphic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySapphic/pseuds/StarrySapphic
Summary: The feeling of longing for a home that no longer exists or never was.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 5





	Hiraeth

The first time Taeyong had met Johnny, it was a sunny afternoon, the summer breeze felt refreshing as a 14 year old Taeyong sat in a secluded circular area of the gardens of the castle, admiring the coloured roses lined along the brick wall. It started with bright pink with deep fuschias to red and vibrant orange with sunshine yellow to beautiful green and royal purple. Roses were his favourite flowers, even though it seems that everybody loved them. They were alluring to him. Taeyong laid down with a sigh and stared up at the sky, a sapphire blue hue with pearl clouds that seemed to dance along, gracefully disappearing from his vision. The pink haired male closed his eyes and let out another breath of relaxation, feeling calm and serene in the open environment.

“Tae!” Taeyong opened his eyes to see one of his younger brothers, his smile stretching to his eyes and Taeyong felt himself smiling at the younger boy.

“Minhyung. What do you want?” The younger proceeded to pull on Taeyong’s hand and get him into a sitting position. Taeyong laughed and went along with being pulled up to his feet. He looked down at his brother who had yet to grow. With his free hand, Taeyong ruffled Minhyung’s brown hair, who pouted.

“You said you would come with me to check out the new recruits.” Minhyung continued to pull on his brothers hand until Taeyong started to walk next to him.

“But you’re not 10 yet, you can’t start training yet.” Minhyung pouted again. “And anyway, you know how mother will get if you really start training to become a knight.”

“But there’s apparently this new boy who’s scary good and the same age as you. And anyway I would rather die in battle with my subjects than sitting on a velvet throne with servants, waiting for other to do my dirty work.” Taeyong hummed in agreement. In all fairness, taeyong was supposed to learn how to protect himself in combat if the situation did arise, but his mother was so paranoid that he or his brother would get hurt. Taeyong just wanted to protect Minhyung and his other two younger brothers, Jeno and Jisung.

“Tae Tae. Are you listening?” Taeyong glanced over to his younger brother who had stopped to look at him. Taeyong shook his head and Minhyung groaned in annoyance. Taeyong shot a look of apology and Minhyung just continued to drag his older brother.

“C’mon or we’ll be late,” he said, “Jeno and Jisung are tagging along as well.” Taeyong perked up when he heard the twins being mentioned. He had only been able to see Minhyung lately due to his busy schedule, it was quite rare to not be doing anything lately. Minhyung noticed the change in Taeyong’s demeanor and smiled brightly, showing his pearly white teeth.

“How many new recruits are there?”

“About 15, though half of them will drop out by next month when the next batch come in. but you need to see one of them, I heard he is really good and the same age as you. He’s better than some of the low ranking officers. He looks really cool too, and is so nice.” Taeyong laughed.

“Really, I guess I will have to meet the boy who is your role model then.” Minhyung blushed and shook his head violently.

“You should have seen him though, when he realised I was a prince, he apologised and bowed. He didn't need to but.” Taeyong silently agreed with Minhyung, he couldn’t remember the last time he was known just as Taeyong, not prince Lee Taeyong, next in line for the throne. 

“Hey Minhyungie, Taeyongie.” Taeyong felt a weight on his back and he turned his head slightly to see Jisung clinging onto him. He smiled and turned to hug his younger brother properly, picking him up at the same time. He saw Jeno frown.

“What about me?” Jeno walked over to Minhyung and held out his arms, expecting to be picked up.

“Don’t look at me, you’re heavy.”

“No you’re just weak.” Taeyong laughed and decided to settle the argument.

“Alright Jeno I’ll carry you after I’ve carried Jisung for a bit.” Jeno seemed to calm down after that but he insisted that he hold Taeyong’s hand. Minhyung rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the training area. Taeyong now held Jisung in one arm and held onto Jeno’s hand with the other.

“Hey Taeyongie,” Jisung said.

“Mmm?”

“Are we gonna see you more often? Minhyung’s no fun to be around and we don’t see you very often.”

“Hey I heard that Dongsookie!” Taeyong laughed at his brothers annoyance. He looked at Jisung to Jeno. both had pleading eyes that made it hard to say no.

“I’ll try. Between you and me, Minhyung is no fun at all,” he said and smiled when Jisung and Jeno laughed quietly. Taeyong stood next to Minyung who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

“What did you say to them,” he asked. Jeno and Jisung stopped laughing but still kept large smiles on their small faces.

“Oh nothing. So, which one is this boy then?” Taeyong replied, putting Jisung down so he could carry Jeno. Minhyung looked down from the balcony they stood at which overlooked the training area. Not many people came to watch, the only one who really occupied this space was Minhyung.

“He’s got black hair, oh that one.” Taeyong followed Minhyung’s outstretched arm to see a boy with black hair who had someone on the floor. Taeyong could only see the back of the boy when he stood. The boy seemed to be talking to one of the officials who supervised the training and after he was done, he looked up and sighed. Taeyong could see the sweat on his face.

“Do you know his name?” Taeyong asked. Minhyung raised his eyebrows.

“Why? You interested?” Taeyong shook his head, “but no I don’t.”

Taeyong continued to admire the black haired boy, there was something about him that made him stand out, and that was coming from someone with pink hair. When the mysterious boy finally looked their way, Taeyong felt his knees tremble slightly. Even from the distance he could see the intensity of his stare. It was hypnotising… he really looked handsome. Taeyong had to look away so he did the only thing he could think of, put down Jeno, who whined slightly but simply ran off after Jisung. He couldn’t think like that, for two males to love each other was unheard of, and he would never like him back anyway. When he looked back, the black haired boy was no longer staring at him and instead, walking away and Taeyong let out a sigh and looked at Minhyung, who seemed to be staring intently at him.

“What?” Minhyung shook his head.

“Nothing.” Shouting could be heard inside and both boys grinned.

“I wonder what those two did this time?” Minhyung questioned with a knowing smile. He started to walk inside and Taeyong followed his younger brother.

“Some things never change.”

\---

It was exactly 3 days after that Taeyong finally learned Johnny’s name. His mother and father were hosting a party and Taeyong had felt like he had enough of the festivities so he sat in the gardens, admiring the plants yet again. Yet he found he was not alone and saw the same boy from before sitting on the grass.

“Wanted to be alone too?” He asked seeing the boy turn his head, his features changed to a look of surprise. 

“Your highness,” he said, bowing his head. Taeyong shook his head and sat next to the boy, lifting his head by his chin with his index finger. 

“Please. You don't need to bow to me, and it's Taeyong,” he replied back, “what's your name?”

“Ur it's Johnny your- Taeyong.” Taeyong smiled. Johnny. It suited him well. Taeyong had to admit, being closer to Johnny he could see his features more clearly

“Well Johnny, I was wondering why you aren't inside. The festivities aren’t out here you know.” 

“I don’t really belong in there.” Taeyong raised his eyebrows at Johnny and the boy looked like he was ready to expand.

“What I mean to say is… I like being here I mean, this castle is very nice to even stay in, even if the knights quarters are hidden and away from the main entrance. I just don’t feel free anymore, I used to be a vagabond, never stayed in one place for long. I guess old habits die hard right?” Taeyong looked up at Johnny who had a small, what looked to be pained smile gracing his features. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you out here then?”

“I like the gardens, especially the roses. It’s quiet here too, not many people come here.” Taeyong heard a hum of agreement from Johnny. The summer night breeze felt cool against Taeyong’s skin, his pink hair moved along with it in a melodic fashion. “I hate it. No one in the castle call me by my name. They always call me your highness or something alike,” Taeyong ranted, earning a chuckle from Johnny.

“Well you are a prince, the oldest no less.” Taeyong pouted.

“But I just want a friend. I hardly get to speak to my brothers anymore.” Johnny smiled at Taeyong, who found himself tilting his head in confusion.

“I’ll be your friend, if you want to of course.” Taeyong let out a squeak of surprise and he hugged the black haired boy hard, causing him to fall backwards onto the soft, lush grass. He could feel initial shock and tense aura radiating from the boy underneath him, but slowly he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist back, hugging just as tight. The pink haired boy couldn’t explain the feeling, it was refreshing, it was… nice. The hugs he received from his mother were never nice, they felt cold and left him feeling small. Taeyong opened his eyes and quickly sat up, apologising for his behaviour. Johnny simply smiled.

“You’re fine, the hug was nice anyway.” Taeyong blushed and Johnny laughed, pointing at his face. Taeyong continued to blush as he pushed Johnny over. He could get used to this. If only he knew then how much johnny’s presence would change his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a prologue, chapters will be updated around 2-3 weeks hopefully if I can stick to it!


End file.
